The present invention relates to a device for and method of cleaning and lubricating bicycle chains, and is particularly directed to a self-contained cleaning device and method.
Because bicycle chains are exposed to dust and dirt during normal use, it is necessary for maintaining proper chain operation and achieving long service life, to clean and lubricate the chain periodically. Proper care of the drive chain is especially important for all bicycles and is especially important for multi-speed bicycles which use a derailleur type speed shifting mechanism. However, accomplishing thorough and effective cleaning of the drive chain has usually required that the chain be removed from the bicycle and immersed in a solvent and cleaned manually to remove all accumulated dust and grit from the chain, after which the chain is reinstalled on the bicycle. Because such cleaning of drive chains is quite time consuming, requires special tools to open the chain and is a dirty operation, it is usually not performed as frequently as is desirable.
Various devices for cleaning bicycle chains have been proposed, but they have either been relatively ineffective or have exhibited various disadvantages in their use.
example, U.S. Pat. No. 574,621 to McCulloch et al., discloses a brush arrangement for continuous external cleaning of a bicycle chain without the use of a solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 648,724 to Cole, discloses a bicycle chain cleaning device which uses an open receptacle for holding a quantity of solvent and has a fixed brush for contacting the chain while it is being rotated in the solvent; however, brushing occurs on only one side of the chain. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,991 to Marchello, discloses a bicycle chain cleaning tray adapted to fit over the lower portion of a bicycle drive chain and hold a solvent for accomplishing solvent cleaning of the chain while it is assembled onto the bicycle, but without any brushing action. Thus, it has been found that the known prior art chain cleaning devices are not as effective or convenient to use as desired.